


Too Late

by MechanicalMetamorphosis



Category: Ayabie (Band), SID (band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMetamorphosis/pseuds/MechanicalMetamorphosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The breakup hadn’t been pretty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisiblehabits](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=invisiblehabits).



Hitsugi was distracted that night, but so glad to have Aki back that he wouldn’t let him go. He had tons of things to say to him, so much had happened when Aki had been on tour, and one night wasn’t enough to say it all. Still, he tried anyway. Aki was tired as hell, he hadn’t even made it home but had pretty much hopped from the van with his bag and went straight to the bar. Hitsugi had been all over him in the blink of an eye, pushing a beer in his hand before dragging him to a table.

Aki couldn’t say a word, Hitsugi had too much to say and couldn’t stop smiling and it was damn cute. Who said Hitsugi was shy? He could be a real chatterbox when he was with his friends.

If someone had asked Aki what Hitsugi had said, he probably couldn’t have answered. But he stared at him, smiling along. For someone as tired as he was, Aki was a pretty good audience, he even managed to laugh at the right times. The bassist suddenly sighed, a grin splitting his face in two. He beckoned Hitsugi over, who came to stand next to him without thinking about it twice and flung an arm around his shoulders. Aki then kissed his cheek, interrupting Hitsugi’s animated speech for a moment to whisper a few gentle words.

“I’ve missed you.”

Hitsugi actually giggled, kissing his temple to show he returned the sentiment.

“How sweet,” a voice said, making Hitsugi turn around suddenly, before a flash blinded them both. Kenzo lowered his mobile phone, staring right back at Aki while Tora let go of Kenzo’s waist to salute Hitsugi.

“Oh, Tora, I have something for you, Sakito asked me to give it to you. Come with me, I left my bag upstairs,” Hitsugi grabbed Tora’s hand, dragging him along. “He wouldn’t shut up until I promised to give this to you.”

Aki could have felt abandoned if he hadn’t been intent on glaring at Kenzo without blinking. It only made Kenzo laugh.

“One would think you are trying to murder me with that glare of yours,” Kenzo grinned, shoving his mobile in his pocket, “are you?”

Aki’s reply was icy, “Shouldn’t I?”

Kenzo shrugged, stealing Aki’s beer to take a sip. Kenzo knew Aki had every right to be angry at him. After five years together, Kenzo had slept with Tora without Aki knowing. For a whole year. Aki had to hear about it from Yumehito, who had walked in on them.

The breakup hadn’t been pretty. When Kenzo walked away from Aki’s apartment, he could almost swear he heard the faint crushing of Aki’s broken heart under his boots.

“You know, you shouldn’t frown so much. It’s bad for your skin,” Kenzo’s smooth voice came, deepening Aki’s scowl. The bassist rose from his seat, grabbing his bag.

“I’m out of here,” he muttered under his breath, walking out of the bar, texting Hitsugi on his way to the door. He couldn’t stand Kenzo’s attitude. Had he been the only one invested in that relationship? Had Kenzo no shame? No remorse? Aki snorted. Probably not.

When Hitsugi walked back to Kenzo, asking why Aki had suddenly left, it was to find Kenzo hunched over the table, his head in his hands. The drummer flinched when he felt Tora’s hand on his back.

“I think I’ll just go home. I’ll call you tomorrow,” Kenzo sounded tired, his voice tight, and he walked out without another word.

Hitsugi’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and sighed.

_Feel free to come by my place later, I just can’t stand being around that emotionless bitch._

If only Aki had seen the way Kenzo had slid against the wall in an alleyway close to the bar, eyes closed, a few stray tears rolling along his cheek as he looked at the picture of Aki and Hitsugi.

Kenzo knew he had made a mistake. Oh he knew.

He missed the way Aki used to look at him, the warmth and love in his eyes, wished could get it back. But it was too late now...


End file.
